


my blood spills still

by ectocosme



Series: Bad things happen bingo! [7]
Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: (not between lwj/wwx), Blood, Fights, I think it's my 17 fics for mdzs, M/M, No Spoilers, Not too much, Post-Canon, at 18 i'm offering myself a pat on the back, hum, weird wuxian being the team mom, work n°53
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: during a training night-hunt for the juniors, rogue cultivators attacks.prompt: wwx + ain't no time to bleed





	my blood spills still

When the first distress signals exploded bright blue in the dark night, Wei Wuxian followed after Lan Wangji without a second thought. At the second distress signal, in another direction, he brushed Lan Wangji’s hands in a faint caress, gave him a grin, blew a kiss at him and left without a second thought.

He wasn’t worried per se, Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi were almost adults and quite stunning cultivators. The night-hunt in this fine night was for the juniors – the little ones who couldn’t even reach Wei Wuxian’s chin – and it was agreed that their mentor Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi would use the distress signals to show the young ones asking for help in a dire situation was absolutely authorised and even encouraged.

The band of six cultivators he fell onto made him pause a second then his eyes caught Lan Ming’s worried expression and Lan Hai’s brave face where tears menaced to fall down. Lan Sizhui stood as a rampart in front of them, expression dark and a cut on his arm that he ignored in favour to stand tall, giving no opportunity to attack to the enemy. Lan Sizhui closed his eyes a short second with a sigh when he saw him. But most importantly…

“Well, you’re holding one of my buns, please hand her to me,” Wei Wuxian said casually.

“The Yiling Patriarch,” one of the men in dull coloured robes of a dark brown said with a smile, holding harder on Lan Yu’s gracile neck. The little girl had eyes open huge but made no sounds. “You hurt our sect, it is normal to ask for compensation.”

Wei Wuxian walked to them, making a sign of the hand to Lan Sizhui to stay put for now.

“Ah! Hand us Suiban,” the man said.

Pursuing his lips a short second before a grin stretched his lips, Wei Wuxian’s shrugged and undid the knot at his side while still walking. Eyes seemingly on his hands as he struggled against the knot, he made a show of his trembling hands, while he looked from under his lashes at Lan Yu and winked. The little girl gave the hint of a smile.

Wei Wuxian threw the sword at the guy’s head, his henchman too far away to be able to block the sword. The man reeled back and lifted a hand previously weighting on Lan Yu’s shoulder. Wei Wuxian bolted toward the two, grabbed the man’s fingers around Lan Yu’s throat and pulled them at an angle the joints shouldn’t take. From his free hand he took a hold of Lan Yu’s waist – maybe he hadn’t Lan Wangji’s arms strength but he was an adult cultivator – and sidestepped to avoid being pierced by the man’s sword.

“Sizhui!” he yelled. “Leave now!”

The young man pinched his lips but herded the young ones away. It was for the best if Wei Wuxian had only Lan Yu to take care of. In the meantime, the other cultivators reacted. Wei Wuxian pushed Lan Yu to the ground, ordering her to stay there as he picked up his sword and opened a three to one fight. He cursed his low cultivation – even with years of difficult training and double cultivation it wasn’t enough for him – and worked his mind to take them all by surprise. His unusual fight style caught them off guard and was his salvation. He ignored the wounds he got and returned to Lan Yu with her retrieved sword another man had been keeping.

She sniffled, bowed a few times as her hands clutched on her sword, “I’m sorry I’m so weak senior Wei.”

He ruffled her hair then pushed her toward where Lan Sizhui had left, “It’s alright sweetheart, you’re young, not weak. We can practice swords techniques later if you want, I’ll teach you how to attack guys in their sensitive part and you’ll be the strongest cultivator of your generation.”

He chuckled to himself thinking about a proper Lan with such a sweet smile kneeing a man in his private’s parts with a straight face. Bah! He wasn’t going to deprive a young girl of a useful attack only because it was ‘improper’. Nothing was improper if it saved your life.

“Senior Wei,” Lan Sizhui called. “We-“

Another distress signal illuminated the sky above the foliage.

“Lan Wangji didn’t reach the other group?” Wei Wuxian asked himself in a blank tone, fear climbing up in his body. He glanced at his charges, the younger ones putting a brave front but trembling all over. He smiled at them, careful not to touch the wound he felt bleeding on his stomach, for seeing him hurt like Lan Sizhui would make them even more scared. “Everyone played hide and seek once, isn’t it? Tonight isn’t so different. You find a hideout and get out of it only for another gusulan disciple, Hanguang-Jun or me, understood?”

He saw nods all around, met Lan Sizhui’s fierce stare and – reassured – flew toward the second group. He wasn’t worried for Lan Wangji, but if he was retarded, then the other group might be in danger. Wei Wuxian’s heart beat faster until it was the only sound in his ears and he forgot about the blood oozing from his wounds. The one on his stomach started to soak his leg-pant, but there was enough fabric to catch the blood. the black of his pant would hide the red whose sight could worry the disciples and exacerbate the bloodlust of the roguish cultivators. 

For now, Wei Wuxian didn’t have the luxury to bleed. He could ignore it, ignore the bloodloss symptoms, and pretend it was not a problem until it was really one. Hopefully, after he saved his little buns.

Running, he got out his new flute – offered by the little Lan – and played a quick tune. Wen Ning wasn’t too far away and Wei Wuxian doubted anyone could stop him. Not when kids were in danger.

What greeted him wasn’t as worrying as he thought it’d be, but he was bleeding, his kids were scared and Lan Jingyi was held down, cheek pressed on the ground, sword nowhere in sight and the little Lan crowded to a tree with four rogue cultivators – Wei Wuxian was sure they were Wen before the sect fell – smirking at them as they gloated at them. Wei Wuxian noticed that the first man saw him, the one pressing down Lan Jingyi, and smirked as he got out his spirit trapping pouch.

“The Yiling Patriarch!” the man yelled before he was hit by a quick spirit Wei Wuxian sent him.

Suddenly the junior disciples didn’t interest the cultivators anymore since they were looking for him precisely.

“Oh, my~” Wei Wuxian giggled as he blocked a sword coming for his throat. “Am I popular? You all seem so eager to touch me! Perverts!”

“Get him!” one of the men shouted.

“For the Qishanwen sect!” another yelled.

Wei Wuxian clicked his tongue on his palate in annoyance, deflected the sword coming to his right and used a spirit to trap one of them. They weren’t only rogue cultivators but old members of the Qishanwen sect coming to regain their honour. Though, they were good at hiding, but not so good cultivators or they would have recreated their sect.

Two of them were down when Wei Wuxian suffered another long cut on his shoulder. He hissed yet didn’t back down from the fight against the other two in front of him while Lan Jingyi fended for himself against the last one.

Bleeding, exhausting himself and worrying about the others started to get to Wei Wuxian’s coordination. He failed a few easy attacks toward the men and didn’t thwart a hit he’d seen. If Lan Wangji and Wen Ning took so long, then it meant there was more fallen Wen around the forest. 

Just as worry shot up in him with a resurgence he saw from the corner of his eyes a white silhouette he’d recognise anywhere. Lan Wangji took care of Lan Jingyi’s adversary then was at Wei Wuxian’s side the heartbeat after.

Lan Wangji took care of them with an ease that made Wei Wuxian pout. If only he had his old body! The man turned around, his ice coloured eyes sharp as he observed him. Wei Wuxian shot him a smile.

“Young master Wei!” Wen Ning called drawing his attention. Wei Wuxian’s tense shoulders slopped down when he saw Lan Yu in his arms and the rest of the Gusulan disciples on his heels. “They are all safe.”

“Good,” Wei Wuxian sighed, all the pressure on him disappearing and the strings holding him upright at the same time. He waved on his feet, his knees gave in under him but a strong arm caught his waist. Wei Wuxian’s cried out, voluntarily sitting down to get away from the sudden pressure on his wound. “Hurt! Hurt! Lan Zhan, you’re so rough!”

He breathed in and out, his hands protectively pressing very gently on his wound. A hand on his shoulder made him try a smile, but a cold chill ran down his spine even thought he was sweating profusely. The hand was joined by another as Lan Zhan gently forced him away from his curling position.

Head cushioned on Lan Zhan’s shoulder, cradled in warmth, Wei Wuxian idly thought that his body wasn’t that bad; it bleeds out but held until everything was in control then it decided there was time for all the ugly symptoms of blood loss like the sweating, the coldness, rapid breathing and the loss of consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why it took me so much time to find an idea for this one. The prompt is perfect for wwx but idk the muse was being a bitch.  
> tell me how it is in the end. pls?


End file.
